Stuck in the Same Place I've Always Been
by shipper-swabbie
Summary: Emma is excited for the first time in a really, really long time. Emma/Mary Margaret family/friendship fic. Spoilers for 1x18, minor spec for 1x19. Reviews are loved tenderly. Oneshot.


**A/N:** So yeah, this happened! I was displeased with the amount of Mary Margaret/Emma stories I came across, the ones that weren't icky anyway, so I decided to change it... By writing something! It's my first OUAT story, so I hope you like it! It's fluffy, but not romantic, which is unusual for me. I'm so taken with MM and Emma, I need more of them in my life! I can't wait for more episodes. Now this might seem a little... inconsistent? But give it a chance. It will make sense.

Oh, and some of the dialogue reminded me of Rapunzel in _Tangled_, so that's where I got my title!

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no profit made. Please don't sue, I can't afford the legal fees.

* * *

The bright morning light shone in from the translucent curtain and a chorus of gleeful birds roused Emma from her sleep.

She sat up immediately, face splitting into a grin. For the first time in a very, very long time, Emma was genuinely excited about something. She flew out from under her covers, and jumped out of bed.

In her excitement, she tripped over her sheriff's boots, like she did every morning, but this time, she fell flat on her belly. She huffed in annoyance and glared at the offending objects.

"Stupid boots!" She indicted, and hauled herself back up to her feet, "I won't let you spoil my day!"

In an act of childish defiance, she stuck her tongue out at the boots belligerently, and stomped out of her bedroom purposefully.

Emma had to be _sure _this was going to be the best day.

She memorized the path to Mary Margaret's room, and once she reached the door, paused for a moment. She took a deep breath and pushed on the heavy wooden door with all her might.

The tall door swung open with an ancient creak, and slammed against the stone wall, crash echoing off the ceiling and floors. Two figures bolted up from under their covers in sleepy befuddlement.

"Wake up sleepy-bones! Today is the best day ever!" Emma announced with all the misplaced enthusiasm only a child could convey.

Her mother groaned and fell back against the pillows, and her father chuckled good-naturedly and said, "Is that right, angel? Why today?"

"Papa!" Emma scolded as she padded across the floor and presented her tiny self at her father's side of the bed, "You must know why today is so special!"

The former Prince James, more affectionally known as 'King Charming', gave his wife a knowing, sideways glance before assisting his young daughter grapple up the bed to join her parents.

"I haven't forgotten my dear, but perhaps your mother has." He said with a wink.

"Outrageous!" The young girl said with a gasp. She scrambled over her father's lap and sat on her mother's belly. "Mama! You _must_ know what today is!"

Snow White rubbed her temples and sighed deeply, "Emma darling, what time is it?"

"Almost fifteen _minutes _past dawn!" Emma announced, equal parts ingenuous and ebullient.

Snow bit back a groan, and Charming bit back a chuckle. Part of Emma knew that her mother was not a morning person, but she was too excited to care; today was a very special day, after all.

"But Mama," The child leaned over, hovering inches away from her mother's face, "You have _got_ to know what day it is." Emma said softly, pleading.

Any and all traces of annoyance that Snow may have felt evaporated instantly. Smiling warmly at her daughter, she pushed the blonde ringlets away from Emma's face, "Of _course _I know what today is Emmie, it's your fifth birthday!"

"_Sixth!" _Emma corrected hotly.

Snow laughed and pulled the scowling girl into a hug, "Of course darling. I'm only teasing!"

Emma was stiff in the her mother's arms for a moment, stubbornly rejecting the hug. How dare they tease her! On her _birthday, _no less!

Snow tickled the little girls sides, and she squirmed in protest, but felt the giggles bubble up in her throat. Her father joined in the assault, and the young girl was in near hysterics before her parents relented and she slumped against her mother in delighted defeat.

"Even teasing me will not ruin the best day ever, Mama." Emma resolved, crossing her arms and grinning mischievously.

"Of course not, darling." Snow agreed, squeezing her daughter's cheek. Emma swatted at her mother's hand, but was giggling all the same.

"Now, ladies," Charming chimed in, "What shall I make to celebrate The Best Day Ever? Scrambled eggs? Waffles?"

"I want Pop Tarts!" The birthday girl declared, "And hot chocolate!"

"With cinnamon?" Her mother inquired.

"Of course, Mama! And bacon on the side, too!"

"That's my girl!" Charming boasted, kissing the top on the young girl's head.

Suddenly the birds stopped singing and dawn's light faded into dark until it was just mother, father, and child hovering alone in a room veiled by shadows.

Snow's grip tightened around her daughter and all the childish glee Emma felt retreated. She looked over to see that her father's knuckles were white around the hilt of his sword.

A knock on a door, somewhere hidden and distant, rang though the shadows; cold and merciless with a whispered promise of despair.

"No," She heard her mother plea. Another knock echoed. Emma clung to her mother, a child-like terror screaming through her entire body.

"No, please, Regina. Not today. _Please._ It's her _birthday."_

_Knock. Knock. Knock..._

Emma sat up gasping in bed. It took a moment for her consciousness to settle on reality. It was April, 2012. It was Saturday morning. She was at Mary Margaret's apartment and it was her room-mate's first night in the apartment after being released from jail.

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the knocking at her door again. She took a deep breath. God, what was wrong with her? She was a twenty-eight year old sheriff with a gun under her pillow, since when did she let a little nightmare bother her so much?

"C-Come in." She said, shakily.

Mary Margaret appeared in her doorway, still in her pyjamas, looking just as bewildered as Emma felt, "Oh my gosh, you were asleep! Of _course _you were a sleep, what was I thinking? I'm sorry, Emma. I'll go."

"No!" Emma all but shouted, "Don't go, M-" Her voice faltered on the first syllable, "M-Mary Margaret." She shook her head, and continued, "I was up already. What is it?" She asked, softly.

Mary Margaret look relieved. She smiled gratefully at her room-mate, closed the door gently, made her way over to Emma's bed, paused, and sat at the edge of it, unsure.

The two sat in silence for a moment, both vigilant of what to say or think. Mary looked at Emma thoughtfully for a moment before turning away to speak.

The teacher opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, "It's silly, really. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Hope flared up in Emma's chest. A silly, irrational, hope. Her cheeks coloured at the absurdity of it all. She struggled to keep her voice level, trying not to show the excitement she felt, "You don't have to worry about sounding silly to me. You've heard the stuff that Henry says, right?" Emma said, hoping a little humour would ease the tension a bit.

"Yeah. Crazy." Mary Margaret said, half-heartedly carrying on the joke, "I just had-" Mary paused, "I just had this really weird feeling like I missed your birthday or something. Isn't that odd?"

"Crazy." Emma echoed quietly, looking down and away from her room-mate.

It was so strange, the images in her dream were so clear and fresh in her mind. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling about it all. All she knew was how relieved she was to have her room-mate home again; more relieved than she had any right to be.

So instead, she figured she'd give Mary Margaret the little bit of absolution she could, "Well, you didn't miss my birthday. It's not until September, so you're in the clear." Emma said with a feeble, lop-sided smile.

The dark-haired woman looked relieved too, like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders. Strange.

"Ok!" Mary Margaret said with a smile, "Shall I make us some breakfast, then?"

Emma felt a full, genuine smile reach her face, "That sounds great, thanks."

Mary stood and looked down at the sheriff, who had pulled her knees against her chest into a hug, and looked much smaller than usual, "Anytime." She finished with a warm smile.

Mary Margaret padded toward Emma's door, and just as she was about to leave, Emma stopped her, "M-" she faltered on the 'm' sound again, "M-Mary Margaret?"

The teacher stopped and turned to regard Emma once more, "Yes?"

There were so many things Emma wanted to say to Mary Margaret in that moment, so many questions she wanted to ask, but something stopped her. It wasn't time for that conversation, not yet. So instead she said, "I'm just really glad you're back.

* * *

**A/N2:** Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review! I'd love to hear what you think :)


End file.
